1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inside locking device of a flat handle lock, and more particularly to an inside locking device of a flat handle lock, wherein the flat handle lock at the inside of the door plate may be locked in a pressing manner, and has a simpler construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handle lock structure in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,372, which is shown in FIG. 1. The conventional handle lock structure comprises an outer handle 81, and an inner handle 82. The inner handle 82 is combined with a sleeve 83 which receives a push button 84, a drive tube 85, and an elastic member 86 therein. The push button 84 may be protruded outward from the hole 821 of the inner handle 82, and may be pressed. The push button 84 is formed with a breach 841 for insertion of the protruding bar 831 of the sleeve 83, so that the push button 84 is limited to move linearly. The push button 84 is formed with an annular groove 842 for hooking the hook 851 of one end of the drive tube 85 whose other end is provided with a rectangular slot 852 and a lug 853. The outer handle 81 has a plate 811 locked in the rectangular slot 852. The lug 853 of the drive tube 85 is locked in the guide channel 832 of the sleeve 83 to perform the linear and rotational operations. When the conventional handle lock structure needs to be locked, the push button 84 is pressed, the lug 853 of the drive tube 85 may be moved in the guide channel 832 of the sleeve 83 linearly, and may be rotated, so that the plate 811 may be rotated, thereby locking the conventional handle lock structure.
In the conventional handle lock structure as shown in FIG. 1, the outer handle 81 is a conventional tubular lock structure, and the inner handle 82 is made by improving the conventional tubular lock, whereby it can be locked by the key, so that the inner handle 82 can be locked by pressing the push button 84. In the conventional handle lock structure as shown in FIG. 1, each of the outer handle 81 and the inner handle 82 has a cylindrical shape, so that the conventional handle lock structure is inconvenient to the handicap. In addition, the shapes of the parts of the push button 84 and the drive tube 85 are more complicated, thereby increasing cost of fabrication. Further, the positioning effect of the push button 84 is not good.
A conventional flat handle lock structure in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,815, which is shown in FIG. 2. The conventional flat handle lock structure comprises an inner handle unit 91, an outer handle unit 92, an unlocking unit 93, and a control unit 94. When the conventional flat handle lock structure is used in the inside of the door plate, the push button 95 may be pressed, so that the hook 952 on the safety bar 951 is locked in the slotted wall 932 of the retractor 931 provided by the unlocking unit 93, thereby forming a locking state. When the conventional flat handle lock structure is used in the outside of the door plate, the correct key 96 may drive the lock core of the lock core unit 97 to rotate, thereby controlling the locking and unlocking actions.
The conventional flat handle lock structure as shown in FIG. 2 is made by improving the tubular lock structure of the conventional flat handle lock. Each of the inner handle unit 91 and the outer handle unit 92 uses the shank-shaped handle, and the unlocking unit 93 adopts the design of the retractor. Thus, The conventional flat handle lock structure as shown in FIG. 2 has a complicated structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an inside locking device of a flat handle lock, wherein the handle lock is available for a flat handle, and the handle lock at the inside of the door plate may be locked in a pressing manner.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an inside locking device of a flat handle lock, wherein the flat handle lock has a simpler construction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an inside locking device of a flat handle lock, comprising:
an outer handle unit, having a fixing disk provided with a rotatably outer handle having an elongated shank, the outer handle capable of driving a drive tube to rotate, the outer handle unit having a lock core set that may drive a lock control plate to rotate; and
an inner handle unit, having a fixing disk provided with a sleeve, the sleeve having an inside provided with a bottom plate, the outer handle having an elongated shank being combined on the sleeve, the inside of the sleeve receiving an unlocking plate, a first elastic member, a control cylinder, and a push button, one end of the push button protruding outward from a hole provided in the inner handle, the unlocking plate being received in the control cylinder from one end of the control cylinder, the unlocking plate having a drive hole for passage of one end of the lock control plate, the unlocking plate being provided with at least one ear plate locked in at least one guide slot of the control cylinder, the guide groove having two ends each having an annular groove parallel with the end of the control cylinder, the control cylinder being provided with a protruding plate that is locked in a straight slot formed in the sleeve, the other end of the control cylinder being combined with the push button, one end of the first elastic member being rested on the unlocking plate, and the other end of the first elastic member pushing a wall of an inner end of the control cylinder.